Sam and Livy
by GrayceyPayge3
Summary: 2 Girls and 2 dads (If u dislike gays leave)


The first time Billy held his two daughters in his arms, he thought, "How could I have ever wanted to get rid of these little miracles?" It was amazing to think barely just eight months before (when he had found out he had been pregnant, and he still didn't really understand it), he had been frightened so much of the prospect, that he had wanted an abortion. Of course, it hadn't helped that he and Spencer had been going through a really rough time (which hadn't been made any better when billy told Spencer he didn't want to be pregnant; he was a male!).

Yet now that he held little Sam Marie And Livy Nicole Unger-Boldman in his arms, he couldn't think of it any other way than how it had happened. It had been painful, and at one point, his stupidity and depression had almost made him lose them (and he could kill himself for ever being as idiotic as he had been). He didn't know what he would've done had that happened.

He could still remember every single moment of the last nine months…

Billy groaned, looking at himself in the mirror as he pulled at his pants, trying to get them buttoned, Spencer watched him from his spot on their bed, eyes roaming his boyfriend's body.

"Spencer…" Billy whimpered slightly, dropping his arms. "Is it just my imagination or are none of my pants fitting? That's the fifth pair I've tried… I'm getting fat!" Spencer raised an eyebrow, looking him over before shaking his head.

"No you're not, you look good. Actually, you look… kind of beautiful." Billy's face flared up as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at Spencer in disbelief.

"Beautiful? Really Spencer? What's so beautiful about me not fitting into any of my pants?"

Spencer shrugged, smiling at him in an almost dreamy state. "I don't know, you just are. It's kind of like you have a glow around you. It's rather amazing… and wonderful… and I swear you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Billy rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to his closet, trying to find a slightly larger pair of pants (which were surprisingly hard to find in his vast amount of stuff). "You sound as if I'm pregnant, Spencer."

"Wouldn't that be amazing, Billy?" Spencer exclaimed suddenly, sitting up on the bed. "We've talked about adopting… but wouldn't it be amazing to be able to have a kid of our own? It'd definitely be two little girls, and they would look and act just like you, I bet."

The brunette scoffed, pulling out some pants. "Yeah right, 'amazing'. More like awful. I'd be carrying it. Adopting is one thing, male pregnancy is another and the inability to get pregnant is an upside of being male."

Spencer frowned at his boyfriends back, sighing slightly. "I guess you're right. It'd be hard for you. Besides, males aren't meant to carry babies, I suppose."

"If you really want a baby that is your blood, Spencer, go get a girl pregnant." Billy stated, walking out of the room after—finally—finding a pair of pants that fit.

Billy smiled down at his two baby girls, a soft smile on his face. The doctors had already finished stitching his stomach back up (and the scar that was going to leave! But he supposed it couldn't be any worse than the stretch marks he already had), and he was thankful that the ugly curtain was out of the way of his view. He had felt weird with it in front of him.

They all already had a full head of hair (when Spencer had seen, he had given a small laugh saying, "Of course, they're billy's kids…") which was a really dark black and brown and a straight curl, but also very silky with Billy's texture. Billy figured when it grew, it would grow into long, beautiful Straight hair with a curl at the end instead of the mess that was Spencer's hair—no matter how much he secretly loved Spencer's hair when it had no hair gel.

"They're so cute…" Billy glanced over to the man next to him, a small smile gracing his face. Spncer's hazel eyes were wide and slightly watery with awe.

"Want to hold them, daddy?" Spencer beamed as he nodded, and carefully handed the two girls over, trying not to move so much as to not disturb his stitches. Spencer carefully cradled their heads as the small girls curled into him slightly, seeking warmth.

"I always knew babies were cute," Billy began, still watching them. "But I had always sort of rolled my eyes at the mothers and parents who thought their baby was the best baby ever… I think I just became one of those parents."

Spencer gave a laugh. "I wonder whose eyes they'll have… I think they'll have yours though. They should have yours; yours are so beautiful, Billy. They would go so well with them."

Billy gave a small blush, leaning back against the hospital bed. "Yours are quite wonderful too. Maybe they'll have a mix of our eyes." Spencer shook his head, lightly stroking Sam and Livy's hair carefully not to awake them.

"No, they'll have yours. I'm positive of it."

As Billy looked at them, he could only think one thing, "Why didn't I want them in the beginning?"

"No! This can't be up for discussion, Spencer! I've made up my mind! This is some weird and strange occurrence that should not have happened and it's not going to happen, because I'm not going to be pregnant very much longer. We can adopt, or surrogate, or something, but not this. I'm not carrying a baby!" Billy glared, crossing his arms over his chest determinedly as he stared across at his boyfriend, whose face was also a mix of anger, but it was mostly hurt.

"Billy… how can you even say something like that?" Spencer begged to know, staying on the other side of the room. "You can't do that, it's my children too!"

"But it's my body!" Billy argued, voice rising above Spencer's. "My body that this is happening to, that is going to carry this… life that shouldn't be possible. I'm male, Spencer! Do you know how much of a risk that is to me and to this baby? It's a risk if you're female! Pregnancy is dangerous, that risk is heightened by the fact I don't have the necessary body parts!'

Spencer shook his head, walking over to him, lightly touching billy's stomach, and Billy moved back slightly, but not enough so that Spencer's hands stopped touching him. "But it's a miracle… do you know how many people like us want their own kids, gay or straight, but because of something they can't have them? And we got this chance! You can't… you can't get rid of them now… not only because abortion is wrong, but because it shouldn't be possible, yet it is! You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do, Billy! I know you!"

"No, I won't, Spencer. Once I make up my mind, that's it. I've made up my mind, and you're not changing it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but we can get through it… we'll get over it." Billy stated, biting his lip and moving to hug Spencer only to be shocked as Spencer moves away at once, an almost disgusted look on his face.

"You honestly think that after you kill our children, I'm going to tell you that it's okay? I still love you and we're going to live happily ever after and pretend as if it never happened? Abortion is murder, and you'll just be killing a part of both of us; you'll be killing your blood, and my blood. I couldn't be with you after that, Billy."

Those words flew through Billy's mind even as he heard Spencer walk out of their bedroom, the front door slamming only a few seconds later. He shook slightly, not wanting to believe he just lost the person he cared most about.

"Two beautiful granddaughters…" Bill Unger stated slowly, looking at the babies in his arms. "Wow." 'Wow' pretty much summed it up in his thoughts. It was two pretty little girls, but Billy had been a pretty little boy too, so pretty he had thought the doctor had made a mistake at first, until he was proven otherwise.

Billy smiled as he watched his dad hold Sam and Livy-Nicole . "I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? Don't think that's the right word… they're wonderful. Completely… the most prettiest little things ever, huh, Billy?" His dad chuckled, lightly touching their small fisted hand.

Billy continued to smile softly, giving a small sigh as he carefully pressed a hand to his stomach, before folding them in his lap. "Is this how mom felt? Do you think this is how she felt when she had me?"

Bill looked at his son, giving a small nod. "Yeah, this is definitely how she felt, Billy. Or how I imagined she felt, but I think you would know better than I would. You're the one who just… God, just had two little babies. Not going to get used to that any time soon." He chuckled.

"Spencer knew it was going to be two little girls, even before I did. He just… had a feeling. I hadn't even given it a thought; I hadn't really cared, and I feel awful about that." Billy shakes his head slightly, letting his eyes clothes.

"I don't blame 'ya, Billy, and I don't think Spencer does either. None of us really agreed with you, but I got it, and Spencer is starting to get it, I think."

"Yeah… maybe he is. It doesn't make me feel any less awful though."

Two little girls. He was having two girls. Spencer had been right, yet now what was he supposed to do?

Billy looked down at his stomach, placing his hands on the small bump. To anyone else, he probably barely looked as if he had gained any weight, but he knew the truth. There was two little girls growing inside of him; two girls so young, and innocent.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't do it now, not that he now knew his two girls gender could already be distinguished. A part of him wanted to yell at the doctor for his incompetency and letting slip the gender, but another part of him was so very thankful for it. It had stopped him from making a huge mistake he hadn't even realized he was about to make.

Abortion! Honestly, what had he been thinking? Spencer had been right; these girls were a miracle and should be treated as such! Who really cared if he got a little fatter? That he wouldn't be able to fit into any of his clothes any time soon? Well, he did, that was sort of the problem.

Although mostly he was just scared. He knew how dangerous pregnancy was for females, and it would be even worse for males. How exactly had it happened again? No, he didn't even want to think about that little detail.

This meant he could have Spencer back, right? He could call Spencer and tell him he wasn't going through with it, that he wanted to have these babies and raise it—them with Spencer . They could be a family and it would be the most wonderful thing ever.

Billy gave a small laugh as his daughters looked at him, giving something resembling a smile. They raised their little arms in the same fashion as he shifted them, picking up the bottles on the table in front of him to feed them.

Sam and Livy-Nicole eagerly took their bottle's nipple into their mouth, sucking and drinking happily, trying to grab the bottle them self.

"You're still too little to grab it yourself, Sammy and Livy." As if to prove him wrong, They both swiped at it slightly, pressing their hands against their bottles. Billy smiled, finding it absolutely adorable, and there was a small clicking. He looked up seeing Spencer snapping a picture on his cell phone, grinning.

"I think I know what my new cell phone background is." Spencer stated as he sat next to his boyfriend, lightly touching Sam and Livy's hands in greeting. "And how is our little girls?"

"Our little princesses are enjoying their formula, aren't you, Sam and Livy?" He pulled the bottle away from them with the help of Spencer slightly, they gave a small gurgle, sticking out their arms, wanting it back. Billy chuckled, pressing the nipple back to each of their lips and they both took it happily.

"How can two babies be as adorable as they are? They look just like you." Spencer grinned, taking one of Sam's tiny hands.

"No offense, but if they have your eyebrows, I'm killing you." Billy told him seriously, but Spencer only nodded, having too much fun watching his daughters. "But their hair is going to be beautiful, I can tell. Your straight hair and small curl with my texture will be wonderful, and cute, and pretty, and I'm going to buy so many beautiful clothes for them."

Spencer stared at him fondly. "You're going to end up spoiling them, aren't you?"

"Well, why not?" Billy questioned, taking the empty bottles away and grabbing a rag, putting it over his shoulder as he began to rub and pat Livy-Nicole's back and Spencer did Sam's, trying to get them to burp. "They deserves it. I promise I won't spoil them too much though. They will be punished if they do something wrong."

"Eric said with parents like us they'll end up worse than Kelli."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

There was silence for awhile in which Billy continued to try to burp Livy-Nicole (who really didn't seem to want to do that and who whimpered slightly every time she got close to spitting up) and Spencer doing the same to Sam.

"Billy…" Spencer began softly, and Billy turned to him curiously, seeing that Spencer's eyes shone slightly. "I want to say something."

"Okay… what is it?" He asked, and Spencer while holding a grasp of Sam and scooted a little closer, placing a hand on Billy's knee and rubbing slightly. Billy smiled, loving being so close to his boyfriend.

"I love you." Spencer said simply, and just that made Billy's heart skip a beat, although he was pretty certain that wasn't what Spencer wanted to say. "I love you so much, and Sam and Livy-Nicole… they're wonderful, and I'm glad we somehow got this chance to have them, but I want something more… for all of us."

Billy blinked, wondering what it was as Livy-Nicole finally burped, spitting up onto the rag. He shifted her, taking the rag and wiping her cheeks and mouth. "There you go, baby."

Spencer gave another smile. "I never knew something like that could be wonderful… billy, I had something amazingly romantic planned out before we knew about Sam and Livy-Nicole, but I really wouldn't have anything else other than now. My plan was to bring you to Paris, France, and we were going to go on the Eifel Tower—so I had planned… and I was going to get down on one knee, and I was going to propose to you."

His breath hitched, still carefully holding Livy and Sam back in his arms. Billy bit his lip, plainly able to see what was coming.

"Well, my wonderful, romantic Paris proposal isn't able to happen now… but I'm fine with that, because we're here with our daughters that we didn't think was possible, and we're together, and we're all fine. We went through the worst time in our lives, and we made it through in the end, and then we had Sam and Livy-Nicole, and nothing will ever be able to beat that. I know that I don't ever want to be without you again.

"It was only two months that we were broken up," Spencer continued. "But it was still the worst time in my life, but right now it's so worth it, and I want you, Billy. I want to be with you forever, even after death—which I know you don't believe there is an afterlife, but I don't care, I'm going to be with you in it, afterlife or no afterlife. So… will you marry me, Billy and officially become mine forever and I yours forever?"

Tears were streaming down Billy's face, but he was smiling. He wanted to scream "yes" and kiss Spencer

harder than he ever had in his life, but he couldn't get his voice working, and he was still holding Both girls. So instead, he merely nodded, and whispered, "Yes… of course."

Spencer beamed, wrapping an arm around his waist carefully, kissing Billy before kissing Both girls foreheads, beyond ecstatic. "We're getting married! We're going to be a family…"

Billy smiled, kissing Spencer again. "We already are one…"


End file.
